Dirty Little Secret
by GoddessofMadness
Summary: Severus Snape has a dirty little secret. One-shot song-fic!


**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Harry Potter or Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects.**

Dirty Little Secret

_Let me know that I've done wrong, _

_When I've known this all along, _

_I go around a time or two,_

_Just to waste my time with you._

Severus ran down the corridor as fast as he could, the Marauder's hot on his trail. If he could just get to the Entrance Hall where he knew Lily was, he'd be safe. _Just one more floor!_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away, _

_Find out games you don't wanna play, _

_You are the only one that needs to know-_

Severus tore down the landing and went to turn into the Entrance Hall, but was cut off by Black. _Of course,_ he thought. _Potter's little lap dog wasn't with him. He sent him ahead to cut me off. _

"Well, well, well," Black chanted as Severus backed away, and into someone. Severus gulped and looked up. He backed right into Potter. "Look what we have here?" Severus felt his arms locked behind his back by Potter.

"Looks like we caught a slimy snake a little far from his territory!" Potter smirked.

"What were you doing so close to Lion territory, Snivellus?" Black spat, inches from Severus' face.

"I was in the library!" Severus spat back. "That's closer to the Eagles' Nest than to the Lions Den, you prats!"

"Watch your mouth, Snape! _Scourgify_!" Black cast the spell on his mouth.

Severus gagged and spat out the soap and glared up at Black and Potter, the banes of his existence. Of course, Pettigrew was back there jeering along, never getting close and Lupin was as quiet as ever.

"That's better! Now Snivellus, what did you do to our potion this morning?" Potter shook him until it felt like his arms were going to pop out of their sockets.

As Severus was about to open his mouth to retort, someone came into the corridor. And boy was she mad!

"Black, Potter! Leave poor Severus alone!"

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret,_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret, _

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it) _

_My dirty little secret,_

_Who has to know?_

"Ah, hey there Evans!" Potter beamed, shoving Severus into a wall, causing him to grunt in pain as the breath was knocked out of him. "You never answered my question. Will you go to Hogsmead with me this weekend?"

Lily came and helped Severus up and wrapped an arm around his thin shoulders. "Potter, my answer was the same as it was last year when we were allowed to go to Hogsmead! No! Now just leave me and Severus alone!" She led him away and out into the courtyard.

Severus turned to her and smiled. "Thanks, Lils."

_When we live such fragile lives,_

_It's the best way we survive,_

_I go around a time or two,_

_Just to waste my time with you._

"Lily, please, I'm sorry!" Severus called after her retreating back. He scrambled up off of the grass, leaving his discarded items behind, and fought through the throng of people to chase after her.

He finally caught up with her in the Entrance Hall, it was luckily empty. He grabbed her wrist. "Lily, please, it just slipped out, I didn't mean it!"

Lily wrenched her arm away and glared at him, green eyes swimming with tears. "Words like that don't just slip out, Severus! Is that what you really think of me?" She screamed at him. "You once told me that it didn't matter if one was a Muggle born! You lied to me! It does matter…it matters to you!"

"No! Lily it doesn't!" Severus was close to tears. "It was from hanging around with Lucius! He calls people that all the time, I've never ever said it! I was mad at Potter, Lily please!"

Lily shook her head angrily. "You're mad at Potter, not at me! Why would you say that to me! I was only trying to help!"

_Tell me all that you've thrown away,_

_Find out games you don't wanna play,_

_You are the only one that needs to know-_

"I don't want your help!" Severus finally yelled, just as mad. "It's embarrassing for a girl to come to my rescue! I can stand up for myself! I should be defending you, not the other way around!"

Lily stared at him shocked for a moment before she glared at him. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you! I was only trying to help my best friend!" She went up and shoved his chest. "And I don't need you to defend me! I can take care of myself, Snivellus!" The second Lily said that, she slapped her hand over her mouth and gasped.

Severus' face crumpled and he felt his lower lip quiver. He took off running before Lily could see the tears in his eyes.

"Severus, wait, please! I'm sorry!"

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret,_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret._

"What do you want?" Severus asked, wiping his nose on the back of his hand.

"Severus, I'm sorry. I know what you mean now, about how it can just slip out. I've never called you that before. Please, Severus, I forgive you. Will you forgive me?" Lily looked up at Severus with pleading eyes.

"Well, here's the thing Lils, you've always been the bigger person. I can't forgive you. I'm sorry." Severus turned and whispered the password to the Slytherin common room.

"Severus, please!" She grabbed his hand. "I love you!"

Severus turned his head towards her. "I loved you, too, Lily." He pried his hand out of hers and left her out there.

_Who has to know?_

_The way she feels inside (inside!)_

_These thoughts I can't deny (can't deny!) _

_These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie!)_

_And all I've tried to hide_

_It's eating me apart_

_Trace this life back!_

Severus pressed his lips to hers passionately. "You sure know how to convince a person to forgive you, Lily." He smiled.

Lily laughed softly. "I'm just happy you finally forgave me, Sev. I can't believe you haven't talked to me in over a year." She kissed him again, tangling her fingers in his raven black hair.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret,_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,_

_(Just another regret)_

He gripped her hips tightly and lowered her down on his bed and hovered over her, kissing her deeply. "Lily, I love you!" He murmured against her neck.

"I love you, too, Severus." She moaned. "What happens if James finds out?"

Severus stopped. "I thought you broke up with him?" He pushed off of her and sat on his bed.

Lily sat up and began to kiss his neck. "I will, Sev. But not right now. After school gets out. We're the 'Golden Couple'. Be my dirty little secret, Sev." She whispered seductively in his ear.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret,_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret,_

_Dirty little secret,_

_Dirty little secret._

Lily pressed her lips to his and pulled away. "_Who has to know_?" She whispered.

Severus paused and thought for a moment. "_Who has to know_?" He whispered back, before kissing her again.

**A/N: It's been stuck in my head for a long time, I just had to write it and get it out. Read and review, hope you liked it! :) **


End file.
